Sophomore Year
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: "Alright nerds, let's go with," a smile spread across Beca's face, "Diamonds, Rhianna." The Bellas are back and ready to continue their reign...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything you recognize**

"Alright nerds, let's go with," a smile spread across Beca's face, "Diamonds, Rhianna."

"Perfect choice baby." Benji mocked in a high pitched voice, his head behind Jesse's.

"Shut it nerdmigo." Beca shot at Benji before winking at Jesse. Benji cowered into his seat while Jesse raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

"OK! Enough of the eye sex you two; let's get on with the auditions." Fat Amy grabbed Beca's arm and spun her around.

"You're right Amy, OK bring the first one out." Beca smiled at the boys on stage and prepared herself to have Diamonds stuck in her head for the rest of eternity.

**PP**

After three hours of auditions and then another hour choosing the new Bellas, Beca was exhausted.

She needed to get to the auditorium for induction but she was just about ready to drop.

"Wow! Beca, you look like the walking dead." Jesse cried, coming up behind her on the grass.

"Thanks." She murmured, too tired to use a witty come back.

"What no, 'Thanks for the vote of confidence?' What have you done with my girlfriend?" Beca glared. "Seriously though babe, you need some sleep."

"Yeah I know, I had a paper due in today and I have a splitting headache but I can't sleep now, I've got induction in…SHIT!" Beca exclaimed, jumping up. "Whoa."

She started to topple but before she hit the floor Jesse caught her.

"You, m'lady, are going to bed." Jesse stated, slipping Beca on his lap.

"No, I am going to induction and I can walk there by myself." Beca glared, not wanting to appear weak.

"No Beca, you need sleep!" Jesse glared back.

"But Jess." Beca widened her eyes and pouted her lips slightly, grinning internally as she saw Jesse give in.

"Fine, but you are not walking." Jesse stated, scooping her up into his arms and walking towards the auditorium. As he walked, he felt her relax and start to drift off. By the time he'd reached the auditorium, she was fast asleep.

"Hey Bellas, I have one very tired but very stubborn leader for you." Jesse walked in.

"Uh, why don't you just take her to her dorm?" Asked Carmen, one of the new recruits.

"Ah, well you see, Beca's very stubborn and doesn't like leaning on people. I'm assuming you tried to get her to her dorm but she protested and fell asleep on the way here." Stacie sighed while Jesse nodded. "She'll kill you if she wakes up in her dorm, erm, put her on those chairs and can you come back in a half hour, in case she doesn't wake up? We're all pretty weak." She smiled sweetly at Jesse.

"Sure." Jesse smiled, not taking his eyes off Beca as he placed her on the chairs. He held her head up and shrugged his hoodie off, placing it under her head. Then with a kiss to Beca's forehead, he was gone.

Around 25 minutes later, Beca shot up as music filled the room.

"Oh sorry Beca." Samantha, one of the new girls, spoke quietly as she looked at her phone.

"Don't sweat it." Beca grinned. "Have I been asleep the whole time?"

"Pretty much kid." Amy grinned and rubbed Beca's hair.

"Good lord it's cold in here." Beca shivered, looking around to see if there was a window open.

"Stick this on." Cynthia-Rose threw Jesse's hoodie at her and Beca gave her a look. "Hey it's Jesse's."

Beca shrugged and threw the hoodie on, it was way too big for her but at least she was warm.

"Awwh, you look so adorable." Denise squealed until Beca silenced her with a glare.

"Hey, don't fight the truth beautiful." Beca spun around to see Jesse walking in, a grin on his face.

"Are you sure you're OK Beca?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, it's boiling in here." Amy said, fanning herself for emphasis.

Jesse placed his hand on Beca's forehead, "You're burning up gorgeous. Come on." He scooped her up again and walked off, Beca complaining the whole time.

The Bellas laughed, "Well that's Beca." Stacie grinned. "She's normally a lot more energetic but as you can tell, she's not very well."

Samantha, Carmen and Riley, the new Bellas, nodded. "I do have one question though." Riley said, looking at Amy.

"Sure, what is it?" Amy asked.

"Well isn't Jesse a Treblemaker?"

The Bellas who had been there last year looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Listen kid, Jesse and Beca got enough shit last year with all this Bellas vs. Treblemakers stuff. No one deserves each other more than those two do. Like, I know she's gonna kill him later for using pet names but she'll kiss him because she secretly likes it." Stacie grinned.

"Yeah and then they'll go at it like bunnies." Amy laughed and high fived Cynthia-Rose.

That night at aca-initiation heads turned as Jesse walked in with Beca. She was wrapped up in his hoodie and tucked under his arm.

"Hey Beca, how're you feeling?" Lilly asked.

"Better." She smiled and Jesse pulled her closer.

"Never did I ever pin you down as that girl Beca but it suits you." Amy smiled but received confused looks from Beca and Jesse. She sighed, "You know, that girl who's so in love she just can't hide it and she wants to be with him 24/7. You guys are that nauseating couple that everyone loves because you're just so adorable and even though you make me want to puke, you also give me hope that there's someone out there for me."

"Awwh, Ams." Beca hugged her but pulled back just in case she was contagious.

"Come on, I wanna introduce you to the new Trebles." Jesse pulled Beca back into him and they walked over to where the Trebles were dancing.

"Hey newbies!" Four freshmen turned around and walked over to Jesse and Beca. "This is Beca, head of the Bellas and my girlfriend."

"Yo dweebs." Beca smiled and the four boys nodded back.

"I'm Dom." One smiled back.

"Alex."

"Jason."

"Russell."

Beca smiled before looking up at Jesse. "I'm gonna go back up to bed, sorry to be such a busskill."

"Don't worry 'bout it." Alex grinned.

"You OK to get up there yourself?" Jesse asked.

Beca nodded and let Jesse pull her closer and kiss her hair before she bid everyone goodnight and headed up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was the first rehearsal and Beca strode in feeling much better.

"Alright aca-bitches, I don't plan on going ape shit like Aubrey last year but there are some things you need to know. First, cardio is important, else you end up dying in rehearsal and I don't give a shit who you date." The three new Bellas laughed and nodded, taking it in. "OK, the Trebles have a gig next week and as a start to our new friendship, they have agreed for us to perform a set."

"So basically Jesse begged you to?" Amy asked, smiling.

"Yeah."

The gig went well, Beca just decided to enjoy herself and she didn't remember much after they'd performed. A little too much alcohol hurts the next day.

Soon enough it was the Riff-Off and, after explaining the rules to the newbies, the Bellas made their way to the battleground.

The High Notes didn't even show but the Treblemakers and The BU Harmonics were ready. It was freezing outside and Beca wondered how on earth the Trebles stayed warm in those hoodies. All the girls were bundled up in coats and scarves.

"Welcome to the Riff-Off!" Everyone cheered. "Let's get straight on, our firs category is," Justin 'spun' the 'wheel', "Country songs."

Beca ran forwards, "State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay!  
By the way..."

Jesse started to walk up confidently while the Bellas gave Beca the backup she needed. She shot Jesse a look but continued,

"I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
you never let me drive  
You're a red..."

Jesse cut in, "Redneck rockin' like a rockstar  
Sling a lil' mud off the back, we can do that  
Friday night football, Saturday Last Call, Sunday Hallelujah  
If you like it up loud and you're hillbilly proud  
Then you know what I'm talking about," The Trebles went wild and started with the acapella while Beca walked back to Bellas. But Riley walked towards the Trebles and waited for the line she knew she could cut in with while Jesse continued.

"Let me hear you say, Truck Yeah  
Wanna get it jacked up yeah  
Lets crank it on up yeah  
With a little bit of luck I can find me a..."

"...good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about,"

The Bellas grinned while Jesse bowed as if giving up his stage.

"You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key."

Riley stopped when Justin signaled. "OK, round one goes to the Bellas, Harmonics you did not participate so you are," *clap clap* "cut off." Everyone joined in. "OK guys, next round is..." He 'spun' the 'wheel', "Movie soundtracks."

Beca grinned at Jesse and the both of them ran in and began singing at the same time.

"Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby

Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out

Don't You Forget About Me"

The two seemed to forget they were supposed to be competing; they were completely lost in each other, wrapped up in their own little world.

"What's that about?" Asked Carmen, regarding the couple.

"Oh it's kinda their song, he romanced her with The Breakfast Club and juice pouches." Lilly smiled.

"As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away

Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?

I Say :  
La la la la la la la la la la la!"

The two grinned at each other before Jesse grabbed her around the waist and kissed her hard.

The next day, Beca arrived at the Treble house, "Bella entering Treble territory!" She shouted with her hand over eyes.

She heard a familiar laugh, "Hey Beca." Grinned Jason.

"Hey, do you know where Jesse is?" She asked, struggling to pull herself up onto the kitchen counter.

Dom winked as he walked in and lifted her up onto the counter, "There you go short stuff and your beau's in the shower so just make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks Dom." Beca smiled while Jason pulled Dom over to the side.

"Dude! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jason hissed, so that Beca wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dom, looking back at Beca.

"Uh, dude! In case you haven't noticed, the chick's got a boyfriend and a pretty serious one at that! You just basically touched her boobs!" Jason looked up the stairs, as if he were scared Jesse could hear them.

"Hey! My hands were under her boobs!"

"Yeah, like a half inch!"

"Oh come off it, look at it this way, when she and the big guy break up, which they will, I'll be there to pick up the pieces and get myself some of the hottest chick on campus." Dom raised his hand for a high five and got himself a punch on the arm.

"You are a dickhead." Jason rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

It was at that moment that Jesse walked down the stairs and noticed Beca. "Hey gorgeous." Beca glared at him, the only time she tolerated pet names were when she was sick or drunk out of her mind. "Sorry, hey Becs."

"Better, now get over here." She smiled as Jesse walked over. When he reached her, she grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him closing. "Hey nerd."

And with that the two of them were kissing, no making out on the kitchen counter. Jason cleared his throat and the two separated and gave him identical 'yes?' looks.

"Just making sure y'all were breathing." He smiled sweetly.

The couple rolled their eyes and Jesse rested his forehead on Beca's. "How did you get up here anyway Shorty? I normally have to help you."

"I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of…"

Beca began to make her point when she was interrupted, "I helped her up." Dom laughed while Beca suck her tongue out at him.

Jesse burst out laughing, "Don't worry Becs, we all understand your height impediment. Now, what on earth could you doing here, looking so divine and in a dress none the least?"

Jesse was right; Beca was dressed in a burgundy knee length dress and black heeled boots.

"Looking hot is what she's doing right now." Dom winked at Beca and Jesse sent him a glare. Jesse hadn't decided whether he liked Dom as a person yet and hitting on his girlfriend really wasn't helping.

"You've got five minutes to change; there is no way I'm going to a dinner with our parents while you're in khaki shorts." Beca rolled her eyes as he sighed and started to walk to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

Five minutes later, Jesse wandered out in jeans, a dress shirt and a tie to find the entirety of the trebles talking to his girlfriend.

"Oh good lord Jess." Beca laughed ad jumped down, walking over to him. She loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. "It's our parents, not the queen of England."

Jesse made a face as the Trebles laughed before continuing their previous conversations.

"Come on weirdo." Beca grabbed his hand and the two walked out into campus.

The only restaurant on campus that wasn't fast food, was this little place called Saul's.

As the two approached, they saw their parents were already sat inside. Well, Jesse's parents and sister, Beca's dad and her stepmother were there.

"Oh yay, the stepmonster's here." Beca rolled her eyes and sighed, turning to Jesse. "Do we have to go?"

"Oh come on Becs, I'll be there the whole time." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I know but I really don't want to hear about their perfect life with their white picket fence and 2.5 kids." Beca looked into his eyes and she felt wounds reopening. Jesse gathered her in his arms and planted many a loving kiss into her hair.

"Come on Beautiful, just ignore them then." And for once, she didn't complain.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked into the restaurant with smiles on their faces.

"Beca!" Jesse's little sister jumped up and rushed to embrace the girl. Ella was only 11, a good 8 years younger than her brother. Jesse explained she had been a bit of a mistake but in the best form.

"Hi Ella." Beca wrapped her arms around the child in response, grinning at the look on Jesse's face.

"Oh, well then." Jesse rolled his eyes sarcastically and spun his little sister in the air when she released his girlfriend.

Beca grinned; Jesse was so good with kids.

"Beca, it's great to see you." Mrs. Swanson stood to embrace the 19 year old.

"It's lovely to see you too Mrs. Swanson." Beca smiled as she was reprimanded once again for not calling her Sally.

"Hey Bec." Her father embraced her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Dad." She nodded at her stepmother and braced herself for a long night.

**PP**

Three hours later Jesse and Beca started walking back to the Treble house.

"So you gonna stay?" Jesse asked, pulling her into his side when he noticed she was shivering.

"Sure as long as I get to steal your body heat." She winked up at him.

"Deal."

"You know, you men have it real easy."

"How so?"

"Well for one your feet don't hurt like mad after a dinner."

Jesse looked down and smiled at the heels on her feet. "I thought you were a few inches taller; well let me give you a lift." He walked in front and bent down, offering her his back.

She gave a laugh before jumping on, laughing even more as he began to run like a little kid.

**PP**

The next day, neither Beca nor Jesse had classes but both had scheduled a Bella/Treble meeting in the afternoon.

At around 9 Beca woke up to find that Jesse wasn't there. Begrudgingly, she got out of bed and slipped on one of his sweatshirts and a pair of his boxers. Not really giving a damn, she walked downstairs to find the Trebles eating breakfast.

She found this tradition kind of weird, in the Bella house it was grab 'n' go.

"Hey love bug." Dom winked as Beca strode across the kitchen and deposited herself on Jesse's lap, grunting a greeting.

Jesse gave a laugh and swung her up onto the island in front of him before standing up to make some coffee.

When he was done he handed a cup to Beca, kissing her hair as he headed to the bathroom.

The trebles began to talk and Dom turned to Beca. "So how was dinner?"

"Ugh, complete hell. Don't get me wrong, Jesse's family are absolutely delightful but my father is so embarrassing and my stepmother is a complete bitch." Beca began slurping down coffee.

"Well that's not good." Dom moved closer and before Beca knew it he had crashed his lips to hers.

She pushed him off forcefully and kicked him away, "What the fuck dude?"

"Beca?" She spun around to see Jesse stood in the doorway. "Gorgeous, go wait in my room."

The harsh calm in his voice made Beca go without questioning or complaining.

**PP**

Beca didn't know how long she sat there trying to listen. She got one side of the situation but Jesse wasn't raising his voice.

When he finally entered his room he walked straight over to her and pulled her close, kissing her hair repetitively.

"Jess? Are you OK?" Beca didn't really know what to say, she'd never been good with emotional stuff.

"Just-just promise me you won't leave me for someone like him." Beca practically felt her heart break for him as his voice cracked. She sat him down on the bed and slipped onto his lap, arms around his neck.

"I promise Jesse, I-I love you."

His head popped up and he stared at her, searching her eyes. "God Becs, I love you so much."

Without warning his lips smashed on hers and they were all over each other.

**PP**

Later they lay together in Jesse's bed, arms wrapped tightly around one another.

"You are so…" Jesse pressed a kiss in her hair when he couldn't find the right word.

"I know, I'm amazeballs." He laughed and pulled her even closer.

"Yes you are, do you wanna watch a movie after rehearsals?"

"Why not?"


End file.
